marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-77995)
| Relatives = Scott Summers (husband); Nathan Summer (son); Rachel Summers (daughter); | Universe = Earth-77995 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Anchorage, Alaska | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, teacher; former student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Benny Powell; Hector Gomez | First = What If? Vol 2 77 | Last = What If? Vol 2 77 | HistoryText = When Charles Xavier founded the X-Men, Jean Grey joined them and together they fought for a future where humans and mutants could coexist in peace. After some time, the X-Men reached their goal and they became media heroes. Jean Grey and her husband Cyclops retired from being X-Men because they didn't like the media attention and also because the X-Men were now reduced to what Xavier described as freaks and entertainers,doing television tricks in return for an ounce of acceptance. They went to live in Anchorage, Alaska and had two children, Nathan and Rachel. When Xavier came to recruit them after sensing strange mutant presences discovered by Cerebro. Jean and Scott refused and Xavier left. When Jean and Scott saw a TV news report about that the X-Men were losing against the Followers of Apocalypse, they decided to fight and help the X-Men. Jean covered herself and her husband with the Phoenix Force and they left to join the fight. Jean and Scott, with the Phoenix Force inhabiting them both, arrived just in time as they saw Apocalypse about to run Xavier through. Scott striked Apocalypse down and Jean pulled Xavier away with her telekinetic powers. While Scott was flying Xavier to safety, Jean faced Apocalypse. Unfortunately, Apocalypse matched her blow for blow with his damping ability, while Xavier, having been dropped by Cyclops after he was hit by Gideon's plasma rifle, was crawling up behind him. Xavier used the last inch of his power to finally break into Apocalypse's mind and stamp on it, killing them both. Scott and Jean discussed shortly after Apocalypse's death that it was obvious that the Followers of Apocalypse weren't going to stop despite Apocalypse's death. They realized that what they told Xavier was wrong and they couldn’t let the dream he died for lay dead there. Jean had no choice. Since that area was overcrowded with the Followers of Apocalypse and there was no help in sight, she let the Phoenix Force loose and it engulfed the area near the White House. All her anger, the horror she saw, sorrow she felt on that day cause of all friends they lost was focused into a large Phoenix energy form. In one fell swoop Apocalypse's legions were devoured in that fire storm. As Jean Grey's tears also made a hole in the world. A few months later, Jean and Scott took over the Xavier Institute, raising a new mutant generation in a now more hostile climate. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Phoenix Force Category:Summers Family Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Grey Family